


An Unlikely Partner

by JKFic



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Blood, Fix-It, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: D-Von Dudley needs a partner against the Gangstas.   Perry Saturn offers a solution.





	An Unlikely Partner

Setting: ECW, Wonderland Greyhound Park, Revere, MA, November 23, 1996.

Axl Rotten no-showed, and Paul E. and Tod Gordon are trying to find someone to team with D-Von Dudley against the Gangstas. All of a sudden, Perry Saturn runs over with an idea.

SATURN: Boss, I know who to call. An old tag partner of mine, well, something happened in his last promotion and he could really use the work. He's not who you would think of when you think ECW, but, I'm sure he'll be happy for the opportunity.

PAUL E.: Call him, call him.

Saturn calls and it turns out this wrestler is all ready to go.

An hour later, the wrestler arrives at the building. Paul and Tod are surprised to see who it is. They explain the situation and find that, due to trademark issues, they have to bill him by his own name rather than the name he used when he was last on television five months earlier.

[ECW World Tag Team Champions](http://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/ecw/ecw-t.html) The Gangstas vs. D-Von Dudley and ???

BOB ARTESE: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall. 

(D-Von walks to the ring to no music)

ARTESE: Introducing first, from the South Side of Dudleyville, weighing in at 230 lbs., D-VON DUDLEY!

(Joey Styles wonders on the mic who D-Von's partner will be.)

(Ludwig Van Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" plays)

ARTESE: And his partner, from Nashua, NH, weighing in at 250 lbs., PAUL LEVESQUE!

The crowd, after close to a year of hearing Shane Douglas bitching about how the Kliq treated him, damn near boos him out of the building. Levesque enters the ring and he D-Von talk strategy.

"NATURAL BORN KILLAZ!"

Artese bails as The Gangstas (New Jack and Mustafa Saied) rush to the ring with the garbage can of plunder. It is a slaughter. Jack pulls out the Exacto Knife and blades Levesque and generally beats the absolute hell out of him. After several minutes of mayhem, Mustafa powerslams Levesque and New Jack comes off the top with the 187 flying chairshot for the pin.

ARTESE: Here are your winners, and still the ECW World Tag Team Champions, THE GANGSTAS!

ECW World Television Champion "The Franchise" Shane Douglas makes his way out to the ring area and laughs as he sees the EMTs stretcher Levesque out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a verse where Vince McMahon fired HHH after the Kliq farewell at Madison Square Garden on May 19, 1996, and WCW didn't want him back either. IRL, this was the night of the Mass Transit debacle, where a 17-year-old kid named Eric Kulas lied about his age and about being trained by Killer Kowalski, and New Jack bladed him and generally beat the hell out of him. Along with Raven's Nest crucifying the Sandman at "ECW High Incident," this was one of the two debacles that nearly killed ECW's chances of getting on PPV. This way, instead of a 17-year-old kid getting massacred, it's a 27-year-old wrestler who was trained by Killer Kowalski getting massacred. Same violence, more acceptable victim.


End file.
